sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bella Thorne
| birth_place = Pembroke Pines, Florida, U.S. | residence = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 2003–present | module = * hip hop * pop-rap * teen pop }} | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} }} Annabella Avery Thorne (born October 8, 1997) is an American actress, model, singer, and music video director. She began her career appearing as a child model. Thorne played Ruthy Spivey in the television series My Own Worst Enemy (2008) and Tancy Henrickson in the fourth season of Big Love (2010), before gaining prominence for her role as CeCe Jones on the Disney Channel series Shake It Up (2010–2013). She also portrayed the lead role of Paige Townsen in the Freeform drama series Famous in Love (2017–2018). She has also appeared in several films, including Blended (2014), The DUFF (2015), Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015), You Get Me (2017), Amityville: The Awakening (2017), The Babysitter (2017), Midnight Sun (2018), and Assassination Nation (2018). Early life and education Thorne was born in Pembroke Pines, Florida, to Tamara Thorne (née Beckett) and Delancey Reinaldo "Rey" Thorne. She has three siblings who are also actors.Lee Hernandez (July 6, 2011). "EXCLUSIVE: Bella Thorne Wants Her ‘Shake It Up!’ Character to be Cuban!". Latina; accessed January 7, 2016. Her father, who died in 2007 in a traffic accident, was Cuban. On her maternal side, Thorne said she is of Italian ancestry, with some Irish, English, Welsh, and German descent. Thorne has said that she was raised by a single mother who was supporting four children, and that they were very poor, which is why she worked as a child actress, to help to support the family. On a September 2017 appearance on Chelsea, Thorne told Chelsea Handler that she was bullied growing up because she was dyslexic, lived in a suburban area and spoke Spanish as her native language. In January 2018, Thorne stated that she had been sexually abused from a young age until she was 14. She did not identify her abuser."Fans rally around Bella Thorne after sexual abuse revelation," CNN, January 9, 2018 http://www.cnn.com/2018/01/09/entertainment/bella-thorne-sexual-abuse/index.html Thorne was diagnosed with dyslexia in the first grade. She was home-schooled after previously attending a public school, where she had suffered from bullying. She improved in her learning after attending a Sylvan Learning center and began reading and writing a grade ahead. She discussed her dyslexia in an April 2010 interview with American Cheerleader magazine and explained that she overcame her dyslexia by rigorously reading everything she could find, including the labels of cereal boxes. Career 2003–2009: Dirty Sexy Money and My Own Worst Enemy Thorne's first film appearance was an uncredited role as a sidelines fan in the 2003 film Stuck on You. She has since appeared in film and television projects including ''Entourage'' and The O.C. as a younger version of Taylor Townsend. In 2007, she joined the recurring cast of Dirty Sexy Money s second season, her first major television role. She played Margaux Darling. The series revolves around lawyer and family man Nick George when Nick's father mysteriously dies in a plane crash, he agrees to take his position as the Darling family's lawyer, while trying to discover who committed the murder. In 2008, Thorne starred alongside Christian Slater and Taylor Lautner in the short-lived drama series ''My Own Worst Enemy'', for which she won a Young Artist's Award for her portrayal of the character Ruthy Spivey; Thorne described her Enemy casting as a major breakthrough as this was the first recurring role in her career. That same year, she starred in the third-last episode of October Road as Angela Ferilli, the pre-adolescence crush of the main characters. Her older brother Remy also guest-starred in the same episode as a younger Eddie Latekka. In 2009, she starred the web series Little Monk, which depicted characters from the series Monk, as Wendy, one of the Monks' classmates. The webisodes are available only on the "Best of Monk" DVD. Also in 2009, she played the role of the vengeful antagonist in the horror film Forget Me Not. Thorne took on a supporting role in the family drama Raspberry Magic, the movie premiered at the Cinequest Film Festival and the San Francisco International Asian American Film Festival in 2010. 2010–2013: Big Love and Shake It Up In 2010, Thorne replaced Jolean Wejbe as Tancy "Teenie" Henrickson, Bill and Barb's younger daughter in Season 4 of HBO's Big Love. Thorne starred as co-star on the Disney Channel sitcom Shake It Up, originally titled Dance, Dance Chicago. Thorne played CeCe Jones, a dancer with heavy ambitions for a career in the spotlight despite having dyslexia. The show is a buddy comedy centered on a teen dance show (in a show-within-a-show format) co-starring Thorne and Zendaya. The multi-camera series began production in Hollywood, California, in July 2010 and premiered on November 7, 2010, on Disney Channel. While she had a substantial portfolio of work in television and film, Thorne had no experience in professional dancing before being cast. After signing onto the show in October 2009, she began taking three dance classes every night. Thorne's first single, Watch Me was released on June 21, reaching 86 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 charts, 9 on the US Top Heatseekers charts and earning RIAA: Gold. On September 29, 2011, Disney Channel announced it had increased Shake It Up s second season order to 26 episodes. A 90-minute special episode Made In Japan aired August 17, 2012, as the season two finale. On June 4, 2012, Disney Channel announced that Shake It Up had been renewed for a third season. In 2012, Thorne was cast as Avalon Greene in the Disney Channel Original Movie Frenemies. TTYLXOX was released on March 6, reaching 97 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 charts. |title=Ttylxox - Bella Thorne|work=Billboard|accessdate=March 29, 2012}} On March 30, 2013, it was confirmed by Hollywood Records via Twitter that Thorne had officially signed to the record label. On July 25, 2013, the Disney Channel confirmed that Shake It Up would be canceled after the end of the third season. On April 23, 2013, Thorne announced her debut album with eleven songs. Thorne spoke about the album, saying "What fans can expect is it just to be very different from anyone because I don't like to be one of those artists where you can be like: 'Oh yeah, I know them from that song.' All my songs are very different from each other. So I don't want to be known as only one genre." Thorne cited Britney Spears, Kesha, and Destiny's Child as influences for the album. 2014–present: Films, Famous in Love and upcoming debut studio album In 2014, Thorne co-starred in the comedy Blended, as Adam Sandler's character's daughter. She also co-starred in the films Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) and The DUFF (2015), playing high school antagonists. On July 30, Thorne was cast in an episode of the fifteenth season of the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. The episode, "The Book of Shadows", aired October 19, 2014. Thorne appeared in the sequel to Mostly Ghostly (2008), titled Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend (2014) as Cammy Cahill. On October 15, Thorne revealed her debut album was canceled, saying she wasn't happy with the "auto-tuned bad music" she had in the works. She released an EP, Jersey, on November 17. The lead single from the EP, "Call It Whatever", debuted in the Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart at number forty-seven, eventually rising to number ten, spending a total of ten weeks on the chart. It was reported that Thorne had signed a new deal to write a series of books, beginning with her first novel, Autumn Falls. Thorne has signed on as one of the leads in Manis Film's thriller Big Sky; Thorne plays Hazel. On December 12, Thorne was cast in the MTV series Scream, which is a television adaptation based on the original slasher film series Scream. Thorne was offered the lead role of the series but felt that the role of the "mean, terrible Nina" would be more iconic.Bella Thorne Reveals She Was Offered Lead On ‘Scream': Why She Turned It Down, hollywoodlife.com, June 18, 2015; accessed January 7, 2016. In 2015, Thorne was cast in the animated U.S. dub of the film The Frog Kingdom, portraying the role of Frog Princess. The film is scheduled to be released on video on demand and on DVD beginning on June 30, 2015, by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. On June 1, 2015, it was announced that Thorne would star in the AwesomenessTV film Shovel Buddies, playing the role of Kate, the movie was released on iTunes in October 11, 2016. She will also play Jamie, a disillusioned teenager intensely guarding a personal secret, in the film Keep Watching. Also in 2015, she appeared as Ashley, a young and famous singer in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip. In 2016, Thorne played Rain in Tyler Perry's Boo! A Madea Halloween. In 2017, Thorne went back to television with a drama series Famous in Love airing on Freeform where she played Paige Townsen, an ordinary college student, who gets her big break after auditioning for the starring role in a Hollywood blockbuster. In the same year, Thorne starred in the Netflix original film, You Get Me. In October of that year, Thorne appeared in the slasher comedy The Babysitter, directed by McG and released directly to Netflix. Thorne stars in the romantic drama Midnight Sun, based on the 2006 Japanese film of the same name. The film was released on March 23, 2018. In August 2018, it was revealed that Thorne has officially returned to music and signed to Epic Records and began work on her debut album titled, What Do You See Now?, which is expected to release in sometime in 2019. Modelling Thorne began her modelling career at six weeks old. She has appeared in over 30 commercials, including Neutrogena and Texas Instruments. Her advertising campaigns include Guess Jeans, Tommy Hilfiger, J.Lo Girls, Candie's, Ralph Lauren, Gap and Diesel. She has been on the magazine covers of US's Shape, Seventeen, Teen Vogue, Latina and Gay Times, UK's Company; Indonesia's Marie Claire and CosmoGirl; Canada's Elle and Mexico's Glamour and GQ. She has appeared in music videos for Liam Payne's "Bedroom Floor" and Logan Paul's "Outta My Head". Philanthropy Thorne is an avid supporter of the Humane Society, the Cystic Fibrosis Foundation, and The Nomad Organization, which provides education, food and medical supplies to children in Africa. She also joined PETA in encouraging people to boycott and protest SeaWorld, acknowledging that as a child she appeared in a commercial for the theme park.Scott Baumgartner, "Bella Thorne Stars In Anti-SeaWorld Spot That Addresses Her Childhood Ad For the Amusement Park," ET July 23, 2018. Personal life In August 2016, Thorne came out as bisexual. She was in a polyamorous relationship with both musician Mod Sun and internet personality Tana Mongeau from September 2017 to February 2019. She was previously in another relationship with Lil Peep. Filmography Film Television Video games Theatre credits Bibliography Autumn Falls novels: * Autumn Falls (Delacorte Press, 2014) * Autumn's Kiss (Delacorte Press, 2015) * Autumn's Wish (Delacorte Press, 2016) Discography ; Studio albums * What Do You See Now? (TBA) ;Extended plays * Made in Japan (2012) * Jersey (2014) Awards and nominations References }} External links * * Category:Bella Thorne Category:1997 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American novelists Category:21st-century women singers Category:21st-century women writers Category:Actresses from Florida Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American entertainers of Cuban descent Category:American female pop singers Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American television actresses Category:Bisexual actresses Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Bisexual writers Category:Child pop musicians Category:Hispanic and Latino American actresses Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:LGBT Hispanic and Latino American people Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT people from Florida Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Living people Category:People diagnosed with dyslexia Category:People from Pembroke Pines, Florida Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:21st-century American singers